


Bomb Idea? Bomb Idea.

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, Exploring, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Husbands, Kissing, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Married Life, Sex, Smut, ideas, whip cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: Luffy has a bomb idea while him and Law are in bed. Law decides to give his husbands idea a shot and basically the both of them have a fucking good time.Two fools in love to sum it up.





	Bomb Idea? Bomb Idea.

"Ok, Torao, I got a bomb idea" Luffy announced in his red boxers.

They were in bed about to get down to the nitty gritty and have a good time. Law was laying on the bed wearing only a pair of pants, letting the abs and v-line out for a little fresh air.

Law looked at Luffy doubtfully "I dunno, Luffy. Your ideas usually involve something dangerous or completely stupid"

"How dare you! You gotta trust me, I didn't marry you to think my ideas are bad" Luffy said, outing a hand to his chest, clearly offended.

Law snickered.

"For that, I'm gonna blind fold you" Luffy pulled out a black silky blindfold from their nightstands drawer.

Law raised an eyebrow "Why do I have a feeling you were going to do this from the beginning?"

Luffy beamed before wrapping the blindfold over Laws eyes. He was straddling Law in the process and grinned at the same time as he tied the back 

"Ok, so now I'm gonna go grab something and come back real quick, oh! And you have to be standing when I come back" Luffy bolted out of the room before Law could ask anything.

Law reluctantly got up off the bed and stood, thinking of all the horrible things Luffy could do to him when he got back. The man had too many stories of their sex experiences, they had explored many different sides of sex together. They found some they liked and others they didn't. Luffy was the perfect partner since he was so laid back, but if he didn't like something he wouldn't be a pushover, he would say it doesn't feel good, and they'd try something new.

Law heard footsteps coming near him. 

"Luffy, I swear if you brought a chimpanzee again" Law started, since that time Law had attentively listened to how many footsteps there were when they were having sex.

"Don't worry about it" Luffy laughed "I got this all under control"

Luffy wasted no time and started by kissing and sucking Laws abs and go down from there. Luffy lightly pressed his kisses down Law’s v-line and ran his tongue down to where his pants began.

Law than felt a pair of hands grab at the band of Law's pants and boxers and pull down. As soon as Laws member sprung out, Luffy had begun to rub his length and run his tongue down it.

"Just a blowjob?" Law raised and eyebrow slightly surprised.

"Gus wai!" Luffy tried saying 'Just wait', not stopping to talk.

Before Law could say anything more he heard a spraying kind of noise and a wet feeling on his dick.

"What the fu-" Law didn't finish and let out a groan.

Luffy had gone in for the kill and took in Laws cock in one go. 

Damn, if Law didn't love how good Luffy was at deep throating, the boy was just so damn good at having his mouth full. Law than came back to reality and was now wondering what the hell Luffy had put on his dick while praying to god that it wasn't something too horrible.

"Luffy" Law panted.

"Mmm" Luffy seemed to be enjoying his time.

"What'd... oh fuck, what'd you put on my dick" Law moaned out.

"Kip ceam, ase goog"

From what Law interpreted (which was absolutely nothing), he pulled off the blind fold sensing danger to see Luffy devouring his cock with something white.

"Whip cream?" Law held his tongue from moaning again when Luffy flicked his tongue.

Luffy pouted "Ga sugise ig wuineg!" 

"What?" Law said confused.

Luffy rolled his eyes angrily and added more whip cream. He than began to bob his head, to Laws liking. Law closed his eyes and got caught up in Luffy's pace.

The boy was moaning on his dick and his face was becoming a nice shade of red. His beautiful full pink lips continued to suck him in and his beautiful slim hands moved with his mouth. The boys tongue was swirling around and getting everything perfectly, touching all of Law's sensitive spots.

Law felt a shock go down his spine as Luffy fastened his pace and moved his tongue so well around his cock.

"Luffy, god, just like that" Law began to roll his hips.

Luffy looked up, disheveled, eyes hazy, but beamed at him. He fucking beamed with Laws dick down his tight and sexy as fuck throat. Law lost control and laced his fingers in the boys raven hair and began to thrust.

Luffy's face was now full of pleasure and moaned as Law kept thrusting.

"Luffy, you're so fucking adorable and sexy, when ever I see your face like this, baby, it just makes me want to mess you up" Law groaned as he continued to thrust, feeling his climax coming near.

Luffy moaned, the boy loved being complimented. It made him feel so good, especially for Law.

Law felt his release and was about to pull out. Luffy than put all of his effort in the last moments,  and began sucking and massaging Laws balls at the same time.

Law got a grip on Luffy's hair with both hands and shot his hot cum down Luffy's throat. Both men moaned and felt the sweet feeling go through their bodies.

Law pulled out while getting a bit of his semen on the boys face as Luffy swallowed. 

The boy was still on his knees and looked up at Law.

"That tasted so good" Luffy licked off the semen on his face and rubbed his stomach, satisfied “So sweet”

Law picked up the whip cream and picked up Luffy. 

"Your turn, baby" Law growled.

Luffy smirked "Bomb idea?"

"Bomb idea" Law nodded.

Law bent down to kiss the boy as he placed him on the bed “What did I do to deserve you?”

Luffy laughed into the kiss and smiled “Just being plain old Torao!”

Law rolled his eyes and shook the whip cream, he was going to make his husband forget the stupid nickname he had given him, and scream ‘Law’ so loud the neighbors would hear.

“Now, it’s my turn to eat you up”


End file.
